<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thanxx, mom. by 1117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317051">thanxx, mom.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1117/pseuds/1117'>1117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Funny, Humor, I really tried making this funny, Implied WooSan, Jongho got mentioned like 1s, Kissing, M/M, also everything is so awkward omg im so bad with words, but my humor is as wet as a desert, idk if this is cute, mama park is a whole mood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1117/pseuds/1117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Hongjoong decides to visit Seonghwa's place two weeks after they started dating.</p><p>Someone neither of them expected also decides to show up at Seonghwa's place.</p><p>Make it worse.</p><p>It's Seonghwa's mom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thanxx, mom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: you visit your bf’s house for a date but then his mom also there. </p><p>imagine this happened to me lmao i can NEVER 💀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="pastel">
  <p>"You did <em>what?!"  </em></p>
  <p>Hongjoong sighs for the umpteenth time that morning, having to explain the situation to one of his friends again. It gets worse how the last one he talks to is Wooyoung.</p>
  <p>"I said I agreed to go to Seonghwa's house this weekend."</p>
  <p>"I know, I get that. But aren't you guys are like? Hardly two weeks dating?" </p>
  <p>"We barely got together last month doesn't mean the first moment we see one another, I would be jumping on his dick." Hongjoong rolls his eyes. "It's just me going to his house. He will make dinner, and we can just chill out with the drama he's currently obsessed with or something."</p>
  <p>"But hyung." The younger whines, "you're going to his house. Alone! Who knows what Seonghwa will do to you."</p>
  <p>Hongjoong now knows why he always leaves Wooyoung as the last person for storytelling time. </p>
  <p>"First of all," he sighs again, "it's Seonghwa-hyung for you."</p>
  <p>"But-"</p>
  <p>"Second of all, we are adults. Stop treating me like I'm your youngest daughter. Also, it's a home-visit, not a fuck-date. We are not unrestrained like you and San." Hongjoong groans at the thought, "Talking about that, you guys are animals. I regretted being roommates with him last year. I can't even enter my fucking room without seeing weird stains on the living room carpets."</p>
  <p>Wooyoung pouts this time with a blush. Sulking! Guess who needs more babysitting hours. Hongjoong just wants to go home and sleep instead. Anything but dealing with the purple head in front of him. "But hyung!" He fusses, "I'm worried. You're the last one who starts dating in our group. You don't know what you're doing. I'm just giving you precautions."</p>
  <p>"By what? Moping like a duck? Wooyoung, I am a year older than you. I ate one thousand one hundred and twenty-four more rice than you. Just because I will be at his house for five hours doesn't mean we would chew on each other faces like cave dwellers. I know what I'm doing."</p>
  <p>Wooyoung eyes him skeptically. "I don't think you do. Ugh, whatever." He breathes in defeat. "I don't know, hyung. Like, I know you're yourself, and you know exactly what you're doing. But I feel uneasy about this like something's going to happen."</p>
  <p>Hongjoong raises his eyebrows.</p>
  <p>"Call this my weird sixth sense or whatever. I know Seonghwa-hyung is nice, but I feel like someone is going to be there at the house or something. And you maybe regret ever going there at some point."</p>
  <p>The older eyes back at Wooyoung now, squinting slightly at the man's words, "What do you mean? Seonghwa lives alone. There shouldn't be anyone there. Seonghwa isn't the type to do such a thing." Wooyoung just shrugs. </p>
  <p>"Take it or leave it, hyung. You know him better than I do, after all."</p>
  <p>The words glue through Hongjoong's head the whole day.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>🍮</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hongjoong manages to put on his tint lipstick before he opens the door, humming at the figure that fiddles nervously in the front.</p>
  <p>"Hwa," he breathes shyly, "you're here." </p>
  <p>Seonghwa looks marvelous as always, with his beautiful silver hair and a tee beneath a white shirt jacket, leather tight jeans, and boots. The man confidently vibrates with the aura surrounds him, and Hongjoong's breath hitches in thrilled. </p>
  <p>His boyfriend steps closer to him, who barely got his shoes on before he leans in for a sweet kiss, smiling at a widened-eye blue hair. "I miss you."</p>
  <p>Hongjoong chortles, "you just saw me yesterday."</p>
  <p>"I know." the taller man smiles back, "but it's too long for my liking."</p>
  <p>"Psh, you're such a sap." the blue-haired man pushes the latter's shoulders as they walk out of his dorm.</p>
  <p>"Lead the way, handsome." Hongjoong jokes, dragging the man out of his building. Laughing at the nickname, Seonghwa wraps his hand into the other's smaller one. Nods contently, they walk, "My pleasure, beautiful."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>🍮</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Seonghwa drives them back to his apartment.</p>
  <p>As they both walk to the elevators, Hongjoong's mind keeps flashing back to Wooyoung's words. Although, he knows that he trusts Seonghwa (<em>the man doesn't disclose anything that he shouldn't count on, certainly</em>) and would settle everything as his boyfriend's wish, yet, nothing can be so sure.</p>
  <p>It's not that Hongjoong has doubts. But hearing words like that can throw one off, specifically when one has only been dating for seventeen days. And it's embarrassing to admit, but Seonghwa is his first love. The first person Hongjoong ever confessed to, and that makes him a bit anxious. They have been pinning one another for two years already. Hongjoong has been impatient enough to tell a <em>fuck it!  </em>In the middle of the school library, and pulls Seonghwa's shirt in for a kiss. </p>
  <p>Screaming and whistling were heard. Hongjoong could still remember the stink eyes that the librarian lady gave them, but he was too happy that Seonghwa returned it as earnestly as him to care about her opinion.</p>
  <p>The librarian lady can eat her irritable behavior up in her ass for all Hongjoong cared.</p>
  <p>So the information about how Seonghwa perhaps would have someone in the same place as him sounds too disbelief for Hongjoong's to actually entrusts Wooyoung's institution.</p>
  <p>There is no way Seonghwa is this type of person, right?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>🍮</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It turns out Wooyoung was right.</p>
  <p>Correction. Partially right.</p>
  <p>The first thing they both enter the apartment, Seonghwa drags him into a kiss immediately; the latter must have been hungered for it with how he acts, but Hongjoong doesn't mind. He chuckles between the kiss, letting Seonghwa leads them inside once they take off their shoes. Hongjoong reaches his arms up to wrap around the latter's shoulders, and Seonghwa hugs his waist, pushes him lightly again the wall.</p>
  <p>Even though he told Wooyoung that they are more constraint than the younger and his boyfriend. Hongjoong feels like he just bit on a lying chili. Because they clearly act like a clinché rom-com high school sweethearts right now if it isn't for the awareness of his own age and action. He really wants to laugh at Seonghwa's touch-starved behavior, but he's kind enough to leave it for another day. </p>
  <p>Besides, he kind of missing his boyfriend, too. They have been pinning for too long. The least they could ask is to make-out. And Hongjoong means it; he thinks he deserves all the time they have lost, chasing each other like idiots regarding the infinite times Jongho would remind them.</p>
  <p>Seonghwa breaks the kiss and gently leans his head to touch with Hongjoong's forehead, waiting for his boyfriend to regain his breath. "You're so fucking beautiful, do you know that?"</p>
  <p>Hongjoong chuckles breathlessly, "thanks, you're not the only one who says that."</p>
  <p>The taller man smiles softer, "then I'll make sure to be the last one who says that." before sinking in again into the lips from where the little giggle is.</p>
  <p>It went great for three minutes. Calculating from the time they got inside the house.</p>
  <p>Fantastic.</p>
  <p>Amazing. </p>
  <p>Incredible. </p>
  <p>All that.</p>
  <p>Until a woman walks out of Seonghwa's bedroom, Hongjoong finally realizes why he should regret getting here.</p>
  <p>They both cut off their kiss when a small gasp could be heard from the lady who stands by Seonghwa's bedroom door.</p>
  <p>And it's Seonghwa who breaks their bubble first before Hongjoong could even alert his sense on the other woman's presence.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong turns his head to the left; eyes look confusingly at the figure standing there, who seems horrified with whatever the loving God she just witnessed.</p>
  <p>"M-mom?" Seonghwa pushes their attached bodies away from each other. And despite the whine that Hongjoong wants to let out of his mouth, his mind stuns with the uttered word coming from his boyfriend as he widens his eyes in alarm.</p>
  <p>
  <em> MOM?!  </em>
</p>
  <p>Hongjoong breath hitches under his lips, looking at the lady in front of him in realization, and looking back at Seonghwa in terror. Seonghwa returns the same look to him.</p>
  <p>"Mom, what are you doing here?" Seonghwa somehow is the first to break the soaked in humiliation that the two have set up for the poor lady's heart.</p>
  <p>Seonghwa's mom catches herself and the situation soon enough, looking between her son and the boy who is leaned on the wall in bizarre, "What am I doing here? Am I not allowed to see my youngest son? Why? Did I unintentionally disrupt you both from sucking each other's faces?"</p>
  <p>The young men look embarrassing at her bluntness.</p>
  <p>"Mom," Seonghwa groans, "you didn't say anything about visiting."</p>
  <p>"I was planning to surprise you." She seems apologetic about that, "But it looks like you also have a visitor today." Eyeing carefully at Hongjoong.</p>
  <p>The blue-haired man gulps.</p>
  <p>"Give me a clear and concise explanation, young man. Your poor mother doesn't deserve to be cliff-hanged."</p>
  <p>See, this isn't part of the plan. Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong dumbly with an 'uh...' and his boyfriend just watches his mom nervously, not knowing what to do what himself, feeling entirely out of place.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong awkwardly breaks out between their intimate position with a bow, fully lowers his upper body toward the lady now, "Hello, Mrs. Park. I'm Hongjoong."</p>
  <p>"And what are you exactly to my son, Hongjoong-ssi?" Seonghwa winces at her words.</p>
  <p>"I'm uh, uh..." He looks at Seonghwa in panic, sending mixed signals of '<em> wait, do I say it for do I not say it' </em> and Seonghwa looks back at him with the same expression.</p>
  <p>
  <em> Well, do you want to say it?  </em>
</p>
  <p><em>I'm asking you what the fuck? It's your mom?! </em> </p>
  <p>
  <em> I don't know! What if you don't want to say it?  </em>
</p>
  <p><em>I'm in no place to decide that when your mom is right in front of us?  </em> Hongjoong widens his eyes. </p>
  <p>
  <em>But- </em>
</p>
  <p>"Alright, gentlemen. Instead of starting at each other like lovebirds, why don't you answer your mother first? She's still alive and thriving." Seonghwa's mother speaks this time; her faint voice echoes through the apartment, snapping the couple's heads back in her direction.</p>
  <p>
  <em> Oh, fuck.  </em>
</p>
  <p>Seonghwa sighs.</p>
  <p>"He's my boyfriend. We've been dating recently." He holds the frightened blue-haired on the waist, turning him toward their mother.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong doesn't know what's he doing. Really. But he bows at her again embarrassingly.</p>
  <p>Because it is embarrassing, you don't expect to see your boyfriend's mother the first time, not when she caught you red-handedly sucking the shit out of her son's face (even if he can be honest and says Seonghwa was the one who did that honor). Hongjoong wants to dig a hole.</p>
  <p>And maybe rots in it for the rest of his life there or something and haunts Seonghwa back after.</p>
  <p>Damn it. He should have listened to Wooyoung.</p>
  <p>The younger's 'I told you so' will chase him down to the end of his human timeline once he reveals this mortifying scenario.</p>
  <p>Seonghwa's mom seems to soften at that, as she walks toward the couch in the living room and settles down on the comfy cushion, Hongjoong follows, sitting down on a small couch beside it while Seonghwa just looks awkwardly between them both, feeling stuck in the middle.</p>
  <p>The silver hair copes with himself a little before leaving an exhale while points his finger to the kitchen. "You guys can talk, I'm uh, I'm getting us something to drink." He doesn't want to leave his boyfriend here fencing all by himself, but sending Hongjoong down on the kitchen is too hazardous. At the same time, he has no idea how Seonghwa's house looks like (let's be real, all they did was smacking on the mouths, Hongjoong probably doesn't even know what the wallpaper pattern in his bathroom looks like) sounds worse than sitting here for an awaits of words coming to his mom.</p>
  <p>His mother shoos him away, looking content with that option, while Hongjoong widens his eyes like 2012 has come back and bites straight on his ass once again. And Seonghwa gives him a sorry look before he walks away, and Hongjoong might have looked at the world like it has crumbled to pieces. But the latter is now out of sight, and the lady's voice pulls him back to reality.</p>
  <p>Reality is a piece of shit.</p>
  <p>"So, Hongjoong-ssi, how did you meet Seonghwa?" </p>
  <p>"Hongjoong is fine," he shakes his head at the honorific, "We've been friends since sophomore year," he nods silently, thinking back at their first time meeting each other ages ago. "Since we are the same year, so I took a few classes with him." </p>
  <p>His boyfriend's mom perks up at that, "Oh? A long time friend?"</p>
  <p>Hongjoong nods, giving out his best good-boy smile. Seonghwa's mom seems to be more comfortable than Hongjoong feared.</p>
  <p>Maybe too comfortable isn't a great choice, either.</p>
  <p>"That's great to hear. I don't have to worry about the relation between you two then since you both already know each other." She smiles slyly, "so why do like our Seonghwa?"</p>
  <p>The question throws Hongjoong back so hard he startles, "Uh."</p>
  <p>Shit, what is he supposed to say? Saying sweet words until he has a cavity? Or should he be honest?</p>
  <p>"He helps me with many things, I guess that's where it blooms. He's a great person."</p>
  <p>Hongjoong, that's so lame.</p>
  <p>"He is," Seonghwa's mother nods, "So make sure to treat him well, alright? I'm glad you like him."</p>
  <p>Hongjoong nods nervously, eyes darting somewhere else, so he doesn't look like a deer caught under the headlights. Reminding him why he's here in the first place again?</p>
  <p>"So did you guys make plans today? Is that why you are here?"</p>
  <p>"Y-yes, we were going to hang out and watch dramas together."</p>
  <p>She squints her eyes, knowingly, "So Netflix and chill?"</p>
  <p>Hongjoong comedically gasps at that, his eyes almost pop out of his sockets.</p>
  <p>Almost.</p>
  <p>"What-"</p>
  <p>The lady laughs in amusement after seeing the blue hair frantic reaction.</p>
  <p>"You seem like a good kid, Hongjoong," making the young man looks up at her in surprise again. "I guess why Seonghwa chooses you, you look lovable to me." Mrs. Park looks at him up and down, giving Hongjoong a lump on his throat. He slightly blushes.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong feels a bit overlooking with his black and white cardigan over a white tee and black jeans. Is she going to judge his clothes? Is his makeup too flashy? Is the nail-painting too extra? But the lady smiles as she stands up, seemingly contents with Hongjoong, grabbing back the purse beside her by the sofa. <em>Where did it come from?  </em>Hongjoong doesn't even see it.</p>
  <p>"I guess I will leave now since you kids are busy, maybe not telling Seonghwa about my arrival isn't a smart choice after all."</p>
  <p>"You don't have to." Hongjoong widens his eyes, following her as he raises up.</p>
  <p>"I want to," she smiles at him, assuring, "besides, I just want to check up on him." her head points toward the kitchen. "Looking at this," she stares at Hongjoong, "He's doing better than I thought, getting himself such an adorable partner." </p>
  <p>Hongjoong notices a small paper on the side of her purse pocket while trying to dodge always her glance from embarrassment. </p>
  <p>Wait.</p>
  <p>Is that a blind-date note?</p>
  <p>Hongjoong gasps unintentionally, finally realizes why is Seonghwa's mom here.</p>
  <p>She was going to tell her son to go on a blind date. Oh my fucking God.</p>
  <p>Mrs. Park doesn't notice Hongjoong's unexpected face, though. He manages to shook himself off the moment his chin almost touched the ground. Unbelievable.</p>
  <p>The lady walks toward the door, and Hongjoong hopelessly steps along, bonus the fact that he is clueless of what he should be doing. Before the lady turns around by the door, putting something into his hand when she pulls it out from her bag, making the young man stupors as he witnesses the thing in his grasp.</p>
  <p>"Reminding Seonghwa to take you to our house, alright? He barely visits us now. Even if I want to stay, I have to visit his oldest aunt later," the lady waves Hongjoong off before she closes the door herself, not forgetting to say, "Have fun!"</p>
  <p>The white barrier shuts in front of him. And Hongjoong looks down at his hand in bewilderment.</p>
  <p>A condom.</p>
  <p>She gave him a fucking condom.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong dumbly laughs at himself, at how hysterical the situation is until Seonghwa walks out from the kitchen with two glassed cups on his hands. They look like tea with the light, see-through brown color in each cup.</p>
  <p>"Wait, she left already?!" The silver-haired looks around confusingly, then he sets the cups down on the coffee table.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong nods at him. Then huffs to himself before walking back toward where he sat earlier.</p>
  <p>"Your mom was going to tell you to go on a blind date."</p>
  <p>"A blind date?" Seonghwa opens his mouth, staring at him in dumbfounded.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, we talked earlier, and I saw it in her bag; there were a phone number and a picture of a young lady in a small piece of paper. Just how lonely were you that she even has to arrange a blind date?" He smirks, shaking his head at the memory.</p>
  <p>"She's being dramatic, oh gosh. Just because I keep telling them I have nobody to take home every time I visit them, that's probably why she did that. This is embarrassing." Seonghwa groans, feeling as if he returns to kindergarten, where everyone likes to make fun of the one kid who would pee his pants on accident.</p>
  <p>Hongjoong laughs louder until he remembers something. "Oh yeah." Hongjoong shows his hand, still holding on the dumb strawberry flavor condom that Seonghwa's mom gave him earlier. "She also gave me a condom."</p>
  <p>Seonghwa shrieks, horrifying, his voice raises up a good two octaves as he stares at the cursed item in front of him.</p>
  <p>This must have been the most humiliating day of his life. Screw the dating part. It's not even a full twenty minutes since his mom was here.</p>
  <p>"She gave you what now?!"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what your thoughts about this but I can’t stop laughing while writing. </p><p>maybe its cuz im old and my humor is behind time. 🤠</p><p>quarantine is getting ahead of me. pfffff</p><p>come yell at me on:<br/>twt: @acheezes<br/>ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/s1117</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>